


Together Alreddie

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Actor Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, F/M, Famous Richie Tozier, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Not IT Chapter Two Compliant, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Comes Out, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: When Mike calls them 27 years later, he's surprised to find that Richie and Eddie already remember each other.
Relationships: Audra Phillips & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak & Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 283





	Together Alreddie

**Author's Note:**

> Um, because of Eddie Richie doesn't have ghost riders or a horrible dudebro character that he uses for stand up, and so his career is just 10x better.

It was a beautiful day in New York. The sun was shining, the horns were honking, the people were screaming, the temperature had averaged out at a perfect seventy-five degrees fahrenheit, and Richie didn't have anywhere to be until late that evening. So right now he was laying on the bed in his hotel room, messing with the tv, still in his pajamas. And to make the day even better, his husband had been able to take off and come with him, so Eddie was also in the bed in their hotel room, still in his pajamas, watching Richie scroll through Netflix. 

And that's when the phone rang. 

They looked at each other and then over at the phone, neither wanting to get up and get it. After the fourth ring, though, Richie handed Eddie the remote and got up, assuming it had to be his agent. He reached the phone and picked it up and...

It was not his agent. It wasn't a number he recognized either which made him a little wary but he answered it anyways. 

"Hello", he said into it, not caring enough to do the usual bit and joke around. 

"Richie? It's me, Mike", a deep voice from the other line said. 

"Hi Mike. You got a last name because I'm drawing a blank", Richie told him, this made Eddie look up, having previously been uninterested in the phone call. 

"Hanlon", Mike said from the other end, "Mike Hanlon from Derry" 

And that's when it all clicked and Richie groaned internally and felt stupid for not realizing sooner. 

"Oh! It's nice to hear from you buddy", Richie said at the same time Eddie finally asked, "Who is it?"

Richie was going to answer but Mike started speaking again, "I'm glad you think so- wait, is there someone with you?"

"Uh, yeah", Richie paused and looked over at Eddie who shrugged, "It's Eddie"

"Kaspbrak?", Mike asked him, surprised. 

"Well he hasn't used that last name for a few years now", Richie laughed a little, "But yeah"

"You're with Eddie? You remembered him? How?", He began to ask a bunch of questions all at once. 

"I'll fill you in later, do you want to talk to him?", Richie asked already making his way back to the the bed and the second Mike said yes he switched it to speaker phone. 

"It's Mike Hanlon from Derry", Richie told Eddie and he watched as his husband's eyes went wide and looked down at the phone. 

"Hello Mike", Eddie said, trying to sound calm. 

"Hi Eddie", Mike returned the greeting and then they heard him sigh, "I wish we could just sit and talk but I have some bad news"

"What is it?", They asked at the same time. 

"IT's back"

\- 

They started to get ready to leave as soon as they got off the phone with Mike, promising to be there the next day. 

Currently Richie was talking to his agent about his appearance on the Late Show that he was going to have to miss and trying his best to explain to her why he couldn't be there. Eddie was working on getting them a flight and preordering a rental car for when they land. 

They had already gotten their memories back for the most part when they met each other that night in New York more than ten years ago, so they hadn't realized that their were still more locked away in there. 

They were hit with memories of that summer, of the other Losers, of the barrens, of the sewers, of IT-

Eddie looked up from his laptop when Richie ran to the bathroom, the movement catching his eye. This was soon followed by the sound of someone throwing up and Eddie went to check on him. 

When he got there Richie was done throwing up his breakfast and was leaning on the toilet, his forehead on the bowl. He crouched down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. 

"That's so fucking disgusting, Rich, there's no way they clean that toilet properly", Eddie whispered to him. 

Richie snorted and turned his head to face him but didn't lift it off the bowl, "Babe, we are about to go back to Derry, _Derry_ , I couldn't care less how gross this toilet is"

"Whatever but you're taking a shower before we leave", Eddie gave him one more pat on the back, stood up, and left the bathroom. 

Richie sighed and pushed himself away from the toilet, swallowing down the wave of nausea that followed the movement and stood up to follow Eddie. 

* * *

Their flight had gone well and was actually fairly calm, picking up their rental car went smoothly, and even baggage claim wasn't that bad. The only real problem were the people who recognized Richie, but they were all nice and only bothered him for very brief moments. 

So now they were on the highway that leads straight into Derry and for the second time Richie was getting nervous. 

"Are we going to tell them?", He asked, looking over at Eddie in the passenger seat. 

Eddie stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what he meant before it all clicked. "About us?", Eddie asked and Richie nodded, "Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're our friends", Richie said, though he didn't sound one hundred percent sure. 

"We don't have to", Eddie assured him , and held up a hand when he began to protest that it was okay, "It's public knowledge that you're married so they aren't going to ask about the ring or anything, so if you don't want to, we don't have to"

Richie glanced at him before looking back over at the road. He wanted to tell them, he really did, and he knew Eddie wanted to too, he was just being nice because he knew Richie was afraid. But that's what he wasn't supposed to right now, right? Afraid? That's what IT wanted. He hadn't married the love of his life to be afraid of a fucking clown! 

Deciding he was not going back into the closet without a fight Richie reached over and grabbed Eddie's hand. "We can tell them. I want them to know that I won"

Eddie gave his hand a squeeze and he didn't have to look over to know he was blushing. "If you weren't driving right now I'd kiss you for that"

"Shit, Eds, I'll pull the car over", Richie joked, though he was completely willing to do it. 

"Don't you dare. We have to be at dinner in thirty minutes", Eddie told him, "And don't call me that"

"Sorry, Babe", Richie said despite not being sorry at all. 

* * *

The first two people they saw at the restaurant were Beverly and Ben, who Richie immediately ran up to and hugged, Eddie not far behind him. 

"Look at you two! You look so good!", Richie said once they had let go of each other, "What happened to me?"

Beverly and Ben laughed and Eddie looked like he was about to correct him, when Beverly spoke. 

"Richie you're just as I remember you", she smiled, at him and then she turned to Eddie, "And so are you, oh my God" she pulled him into another hug. 

Ben looked like he was trying to decide if he was happy or scared, but seemed to settle on happy when he, "Shall we all go in?"

They all agreed and went into the Chinese restaurant, stopping to ask the hostess for Hanlon and being lead to a back room. 

-

The first person Richie sees when he enters the room is not any of the Losers. It's a woman with long brown hair and light brown skin. She's standing next to Bill and Mike and they are talking about something. Richie wasn't even sure it was her until he heard her voice, but now he was certain. 

"Audra?", He asked and she turned towards him, a smile breaking out across her face. 

"Richie!", Audra said in a beautiful European accent. She left the conversation with the two men and walked over to him, giving him a hug which he gladly returned. 

"What are you doing here?", He asked her, and she looked up at him and grinned. Audra was going to answer when Bill did it for her. 

"What d-do you t-think you're doing hugging m-my w-wife, Trashmouth?", He asked, but there was no malice behind it. Richie looked at him and then back down at Audra who was still grinning. 

"Since when were you married to Billiam Denbrough", he asked her. 

"A while now, Rich, I was going to invite you to the wedding but we didn't have one", She told him. 

"S-since when do y-you kn-now my wife?", Bill asked him, and Richie looked at him. 

"A while now, Bill, I would have told you, but she wasn't your wife then", he said, letting go of Audra and turning to give him a hug. Bill returned it happily. 

"You t-two are g-going t-to tell m-me the story of h-how you met l-later", Bill told them, putting Richie at arms length. 

Richie smiled and crossed his heart in a silent promise and then moved across the room to finally give Mike a hug. 

"Hey Mikey! Sorry for the scare over the phone", he said. 

"It's okay, Richie, I'm just glad you two could make it", Mike told him and Richie thanked him. 

And that was when Ben, Bev, and Eddie walked, having been standing outside of the room lost in conversation for a few minutes now. 

"Eddie!", Audra cheered and enveloped him in a hug. 

"Hi, Audra", He said, returning it. 

"D-does everyone h-here know my wife?", Bill asked, and Ben and Beverly shook their heads, making their way through the room with hugs. 

"Shush, Bill, I am getting to reunite with old friends just like you! Isn't it exciting?", She smiled at him, still holding Eddie but now a little bit a way from her, her hands on his elbows. 

He smiled back, "Yeah, I s-suppose it is"

* * *

The seven of them had begun eating, still waiting for the two empty chairs at the end of the table to be filled. No one said anything about it though, all of them fearing the worse, but wanting Stan to be okay, and his wife, even if they had never met her. 

"Now", Bill grinned, "W-we all know I'm m-married, b-but what a-about you L-losers?"

Everyone glanced around the table, Ben and Beverly shaking their heads and Mike saying that he didn't have an interest in dating, their eyes all turned towards Eddie and Richie, who were sitting right beside each other. 

Audra shot them a smirk and Richie shot one right back as he held his left hand up to show them the ring on it. Her smirk turned it to a smile. 

Everyone else though, was freaking out, not believing that Richie Tozier could have gotten married, but Mike shook his head. 

"He's only talked about it on television about fifty times", He said and they all looked even more surprised at that. 

"Actually I think I hit sixty-nine last saturday", Richie told him. 

Eddie nodded and said, "Nice"

"I can not believe that Eddie just made that joke, and that Richie is married", Beverly said, putting her head in her hands. 

"Who's the lucky lady?", Ben asked, trying to get everyone to calm down, but this was a mistake. 

"Wow Ben, how heteronormative of you", Richie and Eddie said at the exact same time before laughing. Everyone stared at them. 

This went on for a while minute before Bill tried to save it by asking, "Who's the l-lucky man t-then?"

Richie just grinned and reached over to hold up Eddie's left hand, exposing the ring on his finger, and then everything got very chaotic. 

Everyone began to ask questions all at once, Audra had leaned all the way across both Bill and Ben to give Richie a high five and had to climb into Bill's lap to reach Eddie. Beverly may or may not have choked on an egg roll and Ben may or may not have had to administer the heimlich maneuver, causing the egg roll to land in the floor outside of their room, causing another customer to trip. 

Eventually Eddie whistled really loudly, and though obnoxious as it was, it worked. 

"One question at a time", He said once everyone was quiet. Beverly raised her hand. 

"When did you get married?", She said it like she could still not believe the words coming out of her mouth. 

"2013", Richie said, "But then again in 2015 for good measure"

"For good measure?", Ben asked, confused. 

"Well, it kinda wasn't legal in every state until then, so we wanted to make sure our license held up", Eddie explained. 

"That's horrible", Beverly said, reaching over to grab Richie's hand, he let her. 

"You're telling us", He laughed. 

"S-so", Bill said wanting to get to a lighter topic, "H-how long h-have you b-been together?"

Richie and Eddie looked at each other for a moment, obviously trying to think about how many years it's been, before looking back over at him. 

"Fifteen", Eddie said. 

"Fifteen years?!", Ben spit out his drink, which he had just taken a drink of. 

"I think so", Eddie told him and turned to Audra, "Fifteen right?"

She nodded and he gestured at her for proof. 

"How d-do you know?", Bill asked her and she winked at him which made Richie laugh. 

"She was there when Eddie and I were reunited", he told them, and that started a whole new round of questions. But Richie focused on one, and that question was asked by Mike. 

"And how were you reunited?"

"I'm so glad you asked Mikey! Everyone listen and I'll tell you how I accidentally found the man I didn't know I lost", the others chuckled but shut up so Richie could speak. 

"So Audra and I were going to be playing a couple in a skit, and we were supposed to be getting real handsy with one another, but we hadn't met before and so to make us more comfortable they gave us one day to get to know each other, right?", Richie said and they all nodded, though Bill was a little upset about the 'getting handsy' bit, "And we're in fucking New York City so there's just about twenty million things to do, and so we just started doing shit, spending the whole day doing absolutely nothing, I don't remember most of it, but about eight o'clock, Audra turns to me and says, "Richie, let me buy you a drink" and I'm not going to turn a lady down with an offer like that, so we go find a club. But I was not expecting Audra to be able to hold her liquor like that, not because she's a woman but because she's like four feet tall", Audra flipped him off and he smiled, "But she can, she drank almost everyone under the table, except me because I have bad habits, so eventually we stumble out of the bar, so drunk we're barely standing up, and instead of flagging down a cab, I decide to call a fucking limousine service", They laughed at that, "And when the limo gets there we climb in the back, Audra is dozing off and I'm about to join her when this doofus", He pointed at Eddie, ", because he used to work there and so he was our driver, asks me if he knows me. I nod and tell from television and I tell him my name and then he asks if I'm from Derry and the rest is kinda history from there"

They all still look kinda shocked but they're all smiling. 

"You should've seen how quickly Richie sobered up", Audra smiled, "And just in case you're all wondering when we shot the scene the next day it went wonderfully"

"The scene w-where you h-had to feel each other u-up?", Bill asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

"Mhm", she took a sip of her drink, "That very one. Richie was a perfect gentleman though"

"Richie? A perfect gentleman? I don't believe it", Ben shook his head. 

"You also didn't believe I was married", Richie reminded him doing something on his phone. Once he had finished he handed it to Bill, "Here you can watch it if you want"

"It is actually a really good skit", Eddie said, "And I say that with it being my husband kissing another person"

"Richie has really soft lips", Audra said and Eddie reached over to give her a high five. Everyone besides Bill and Richie laughed at them. 

Bill pushed the phone away promising to watch it later. Richie shrugged and put his phone away. 

-

They had moved on and we're talking about their childhood and the Losers Club, Audra laughing as they all talked over each other to tell stories about what happened and about their time in Derry. And now that they thought about it maybe it wasn't do crazy that Richie and Eddie were together. 

They had also all been moving around the table to get better vantage points for arguments or conversations. Right now Beverly was behind Mike, holding on to his chair, across from her was Bill. Ben and Eddie were standing on one side chatting about some. Richie, Mike, and Audra were all talking about something completely different than the other four, Audra next to Richie, leaning across him to talk to Mike. 

It was while all this was going on that two more people entered the room. A man a few inches shorter than Richie with curly hair and a shorter woman with straight auburn, stood in the doorway looking over at them. 

Richie saw them first, "Stan the man and his lady friend, please, come in", he spread his arms out wide as if to welcome them and it did. Stan stepped into the room and introduced everyone to Patty who waved at them, feeling like an intruder, until they all gave her a hug. 

Richie was the last to hug Stan and it lasted longer than the others did. Richie quietly told him off for being so late and making him worry. Stan apologized and promised to not do it again. 

Once they broke apart, but not really because they were still holding on to each other's arms, Stan looked down and saw the wedding ring and looked back up at Richie, smirking.

"You married Eddie, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they defeat It and live happily ever after!
> 
> The reason Richie/Eddie do not remember all of the others/contact them is because they haven't seen or heard from them, because that's kinda how it went in the movie where they remembered some but it really hit home once they saw each other, you know? And also because they were in Derry but whatever.  
> Might do another part but I'm not sure yet, I hope y'all liked this though.  
> And yes I used the Audra from 90's miniseries because I love her. 
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
